Digimon: Medieval times
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: No Digimon, Just the DD: It's Medieval times, where Kari, a bored of being a Princess. Ventures out into the world where she meets a weary young wandering Tailor on a quest of vengance and to find out who he really is.
1. Rules and Traditions

**_Author's notes:_**

_**Hi everyone, Mykan here.**_

**_DISLCAIMER: The charcters... XERXES, and GAIDEN are borrowed characters from Death Emperor Daeron (With full permission granted of course)_**

_**Thanks Death Emperor!**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Japan; 1545_**…

In a Village called Wassashi, A place that had been under the watchful eye of the Daimio, _Lord Noronaga_, was once again safe from the enemies lurking outside their lands.

Their armies were said to be the most powerful in all of the regions, lead by a Mighty Captain who went by the name of _Takeru Takashi_. A brave and hopeful warrior who always lead his people to victory and out of the darkness.

Today, he and his army had returned home from their long battle against a Nomad Tribe who had declared war on their village weeks ago. Takeru presented the sword of the leader to the Daimio, and the Daimio passed on the word.

"The nomads are defeated. With the help of our warriors, Our Village is safe again."

The crowds cheered with joy and happiness. For Takeru's bravery, he was offered the mighty sword of the fallen devil. A sword that had existed in the Daimio's family for generations, handed down to future ruler.

Takeru was selected to be future ruler of the kingdom, not just because of his bravery and fierceness, but because of tradition.

Lord Noronaga had only one daughter, 16 year-old _Princess Hikari Yagami._ She was his only rightful heir to the throne since his elder son Tachi had been killed in a war of years ago.

When she reached the age of 10, she was buckled down to start learning the ways and traditions she would require to help her as Queen, but Hikari had always been suspicious of having a mind of her own.

The Daimio looked out onto the backyard of the palace and found his daughter there gazing upon the world of the common folk down below. She was wearing a pink robe with blue streaks, and a royal red silk robe around her shoulders.

"Daughter." He said softly.

Hikari slowly turned round. "Hello, Father." She said with a smile on her face. "I was just looking down upon the lands again."

The Daimio shook his head. "Oh, Princess, must you through this again." He said. "We have been through this over and over about your fanaticizing over the commoner's world…"

"I know… I know." His daughter implied. "Their world can never be my own."

Hikari's father always had this silly idea in his head on how the Common folk are far too different from Royalty, and their worlds would always remain distant from each other, despite how close they ever reach.

"In any case, you are to be married to Captain Takeru on the night of the new moon next month." Replied the Daimio.

Hikari sighed heavily, "To a war Captain Father?" she asked. "Takeru may make a fine husband in your eyes, but I fail to see it."

She looked down over the railing into the training grounds were Takeru and his men were keeping their skills up to date in case of any other attacks.

Takeru always seemed to have a brave look on his face, closer to a look of disappointment than cheerfulness. He rarely smiled honestly, and was actually more concerned on battles and ensuring victory.

"He may be brave, strong, and graceful." Replied Hikari, "But… in my eyes, he seems rather too… Serious to comprehend my way of seeing the world."

The Daimio pitied his daughter. He remembered how it was when she was young and how he spent time with her. Telling her amazing tales, teaching her to ride her own horse, Sanji, or just having wonder days with her in the fields.

But now Hikari was a grown woman, and she had matured immensely. The Daimio had hardly too much time for her anymore either as he was busy running the land.

He tried to find a suitable husband for her, but none of them did she accept. Come to think of it, he didn't quite approve of some either.

So by laws, The Princess was then betrothed to marry the strongest warrior in the Lord's army, and Captain Takeru was it.

Hikari was also taken down to her studies. For endless hours she pondered through the pages and scrolls of everything needed to be known. People who told her where she had to go and what to wear.

Hikari never wanted to admit it to anyone, not even to her father, but to her… being a Princess was not all it was cracked up to be, and joyous of any sort.

To her, it was downright Dull!

"My daughter…" said her father. "It's not really about tradition, and prophecies and all that. It's just that… well ever since your mother died and you never got to know her still hurts me even more of my lost feelings for her."

On the date of Hikari's birth, her mother was running a terrible disease when she went into labour. The disease was killing both her and the baby, the doctors did all they could, and there was only thing they had…

A special antidote that would stop the disease from spreading out and destroy it. However… there was only enough left to save ONE. Either the Daimio's wife or the Princess, and they would not be able to conjure up more of the antidote in time as it would take at least a week.

So the Daimio chose to save his daughter to his wife's wishes. The baby was saved, and she had died. Hikari grew up never knowing her mother's face, and was brought up by her father and brother Taichi.

Then Taichi was called out on a royal journey, but never returned. Eventually they received word that he had been killed, and his body was retrieved and sent back to the palace where he was given a proper burial.

"But Hikari…" said The Daimio. "I am growing old, and sometimes I fear that I may not have as much time left as we think."

This kind of talk always made Hikari uneasy.

"I will not be around forever in any case… and all that I wish is to know that I can leave you in safe hands, in protection of confined places."

"I understand, Father." Hikari said. "But I--"

"Hush, now my child." Her father said cutting her off. "We have said enough for today." He got up and walked down the path but turned one last moment and said. "Remember about what I said. The Common folk are too different from us." Then he was gone.

Hikari sighed and went back to her sight seeing. _"The Commoners may be different."_ She thought, _"But at least they get to have fun and do as they wish."_

_**Author's Notes:**_

**_Yuck... I can't believe I just gave all that stuff to TK. _**

**_Ah, well... I suppose it's for the best._**


	2. What are the common folk like?

**CHAPTER TWO**

As the sun went down that evening, most of the commoners went home for the night, unaware that from a place in the palace. The Daimio's faithful advisor, called _Counselor_ _Otoshi_ _Xerxes_, was watching them all with a disgruntled look.

"Commoners… They are weak!" he said under his breath. "They lack discipline! They lack commitment!"

Xerxes' faithful lackey, _Yoshi Gaiden,_ approached him and said. "Master, If I may ask… What is it about the common folk that disturbs you."

Xerxes spun around fast and glared at him angrily. "I have explained this to you several time over, but I shall try once more…" he growled. "Because they do not deserve to be."

To Xerxes he'd always been the idolizer of perfect world where there we're no commoners. Just the rich, the powerful, the strong and mighty, and those not like them, put to death.

For some reason, he hated Commoners with the passion, and wanted nothing more than to wipe them from the face of the Earth forever.

He had a wicked plan though. One that was similar to all his plans he'd ever done, Plans that only he was aware of and shared with no one. Not even the Daimio, his Lord Master who had hired him of keeping peace in Wassashi.

"_A few weeks more, and we can bid farewell to their primitive ways for good."_ He thought to himself. _"Never again will there be any poor slackers to commingle amongst the rich."_

…

That night, Princess Hikari was having a hard time sleeping, because her mind was still fixed on gazing at the people down below her.

She gazed on about the town below. It sure did seem interesting.

There were merchants handling their items to people. Women and children heading home for the night. Even some young hooligans making village idiots of themselves.

Hikari tried as hard as she could to resist it, but you know how it is when you get those feelings that bother you until you settle them. _"I'll just sneak out for a little while, no one will notice."_ Hikari thought to herself.

So she went over to her clothing pile and put on a simple ragged old hood and skirt to hide her royal looks, then she slipped out the back way of the Palace.

Two of the guards were block the way down the path that lead into the town. Hikari picked up a small stone and pitched it across to the other side.

The clattering sound alerted the two men and they marched off to investigate giving Hikari the perfect chance to sneak down the path unseen.

She took her first few steps into the village of the common folk and was quite amazed. Even the palace was never this busy before, not even during feasts in honor.

"Wow…" was all she could say as she continued forward. She passed a lot of merchants in the street who all offered her to sample their merchandise.

"Fresh fish… we catch them; you buy them."

"Diamonds, necklaces all for the lovely lady."

Hikari's disguise seemed to be working. Nobody recognized her. _"So this is what commoners are like; Fascinating."_ She said to herself.

She looked around a little while longer, and then found a small place where it looked as though the villagers were having loads of fun.

It was actually one of those places she'd heard of called a Tavern hut, where many of the villagers came for cold drinks and to hang out at places.

Hikari never saw anything like this. Some of the men were jumbling their words as they spoke, obviously the fact that they were drunk.

Some were really depressed over certain things and were drinking away their troubles, and the rest were just having a quick drink after a long hard day's work.

Hikari asked for just a plain cup of water, but she didn't realize she'd have to pay for it. She had nearly forgotten that she was disguised as a commoner and nobody recognized her.

But she did have small change on her. So she handed the tender a tiny yellow pieces of gravel. "Do you play games with me, Young lady!" the angry tender barked at her. "You pay in ordinary rocks, instead of money."

This captured the attention of everyone in the bar and the tenders assistant took the small rock to look at it more closely. "Egadzooks!" he cried happily. "Father look at this… this is no rock, Tis Genuine gold."

"Ooooh!" everyone in the tavern gloated.

The Tender owed this young lady a very sincere apology and gave her a set of five entire water bags in addition to the plain cup she had.

Hikari walked over to an empty table in the corner and sat down with her water. "My word, I never knew such tempers existed within these people." She said to herself.

After she left the Tavern she had no idea of where to go next. There was so much to explore in these places she didn't know what to do, but keeping in mind she should head back to the palace soon.

She was so lost in her daydreams that she didn't see three ruffian boys creep up from behind and steal one of her water bags. "Hey!" she growled "Stop, thieves!" and she chased on after them.

The three young boys circled round a corner wondering how much money they had stolen off that women, but to their surprise and disgust. "Ah… This be no change carrier. Tis nothing but a mere water bag!" one f the boys snarled.

"GRR… that ungrateful wretch!" said another as he whipped out a dagger. "She shall pay for deceiving us, by her blood!"

Hikari ran round the same corner those boys ran, but she did not see them anywhere. "Where have they gone?" she said angrily. Then suddenly she was grabbed from behind by one of the boys.

"Ah-ha… trying to deceive us with these tricks now!" he said. Then his comrade joined him. Hikari let out a scream of fright when she saw the dagger.

One of the villagers passing by heard the scream and immediately guessed something was wrong, so he dashed off alerting the village to call out the guards.

The boy with the dagger poised it and waved it near Hikari's face. "Oh, such a sham such a fair creature as thee must be killed… OH WELL!"

Hikari screamed as the boy drew arm back to jab her, but suddenly… a pair of scissors on a thick chain, that came out of nowhere, ensnared the boy's arm and yanked him away. He whammed right into a tree and passed out.

"What… Who did that?" one of the other boys. "I demand to know who is there!"

"Look!" cried the other boy, pointing up into the tree. Hikari looked up too, and saw a rather strange figure standing on the limb.

He was a tall young man with brown spiky hair. He was wearing an old brown tunic and faded white tights. Brown leather boots, and an old red ragged cape fluttering in the wind.

He was holding onto the very chain with the scissors at the end, and he also had a long Katana in a sheath on his belt, and quiver full of arrows with a medium-sized bow on his back.

He leapt down from the tree and retracted his chain. "Picking on a poor fair helpless maiden…" he said. "Have you no shame."

The two boys growled and charged the young man. "Insolent insect!" one of them growled, "Prepare to taste the wrath of my fist!"

He aimed a powerful punch at the man's body, but the young man just stretched out of the way as if it were coming toward him in slow motion, and kicked the boy hard in the gut sending him out cold.

"I have tasted fists before, and I dislike them." Mocked the man.

The other boy pulled out a long quarter staff and charged at him. "You got past my friends, you will not get past me!" and he started performing tricks with his staff.

"HO… HA-HA… GUARD, TURN, PARRY, DODGE, SPIN, HAH, THRUST!" but when he thrusted his staff forward the young man just grabbed hold of the staff.

"Keep practicing!" he said and shoved the staff and the boy down cold. All three of the boys lay unconscious on the ground. Hikari was very surprised. "That was amazing." She said, "And very brave of you."

The Young man turned and smiled at the pretty young lady. "It was not brave…" he said, "Those boys only fight for greed, anyone who is anyone could beat them."

Hikari couldn't understand it, but there seemed to be something strange about this man. He was not like other commoner, he was brave, strong, graceful, and just saved her from a horrible fate.

Suddenly, the sound of the guards riding on their horses were coming closer. The Young man leapt up into the trees and scattered off. "Wait… Wait!" cried Hikari, but he was already gone.

Speaking of which, the guards were getting closer. "Oh, no… I must flee for home." She said to herself and scattered off in the dark areas so as not to be seen.


	3. A New Tailor in town

**CHAPTER THREE**

Those boys were arrested last night for disturbing the peace and forced into hard labour for their actions.

Princess Hikari awoke the next morning to the sound of her nanny's voice. "Wake up, Princess… It's time for your morning bath."

Hikari shook herself awake. "I shall so be there in moment." She said. Hikari usually always looked forward to taking a nice long bat in the hot springs behind the Palace, but today her mind was somewhere else.

That Stranger… the one from last night who saved her from those boys. Who was he? Where did he come from? What were his true intentions of saving her?

Well, it didn't matter to her. His clothes may have looked all ragged and old, but he did look quite the charmer, and his voice, why he wasn't even yelling at those boys when he fought them off.

It was a shame that he ran off before she could personally thank him.

"Something ails you, Princess?" the Nanny said as she washed her hair. "You've been awfully quiet this morning."

"Oh… well… uh…?" Hikari had to think fast. "I am… merely thinking of… my up coming wedding." She quickly said. "Yes, that's it… my wedding to Captain Takeru next month."

Her fib fooled the Nanny, "Ooh… I see." She said. "Sounds as thou someone is excited about marriage, the miraculous journey through life."

Hikari smiled in agreement, but couldn't believe she just said THAT. Her idea of marriage was not built on the way her father's mind.

If she did marry, she wanted it to be to a man who was somewhat different from Takeru. Not the kind who was serious and took life as a struggle in battle, but for someone like her.

Who dreamed of things coming. Who built walls and homes for everyone, and not just those who could afford it, and especially, appreciating every decent person for as how rich or poor as they may be.

Still, that was just a fantasy. Well… she had to hurry and make it to breakfast, for today she was scheduled to practice her riding skills in the training grounds with Takeru.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Down in the village there was quit the hustle of people with ragged clothes piling outside the old Tailor's hut.

The village had been without a Tailor, or someone with mending and sewing skills for a long time, but today they had someone new.

A young man with Spiky brown hair. He wore an old brown tunic and faded white tights. Brown leather boots. His red ragged cape was on a hook on the wall right above a trunk where he secretly stored all his weapons.

He was already hard at work, cutting up fabrics with his scissors, and sewing and mending the clothing he had been given.

When he was finished with his work, the customers were amazed. All their fabrics, outfits, and things were so neatly sewn and mended that not a stitch was out of place.

They paid the young Tailor very well, and the young man was able to buy himself some food and water. He looked as though he had not eaten in a while.

In his spare time, the young Tailor would spend endless hours reading a small scroll that he carried with him, or trying to read it in the matter.

"Oh, Horse dung!" he growled to himself as he threw the scroll down. "Will I ever discover anything about the truth?"

The young man just sat there all puzzled with so many questions filling through his head, but sadly not one of them could be answered.

Obviously something very frustrating was troubling him. Something really big. So he decided to take a break and go out for some fresh air and clear his mind.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Lord Noronaga was watching his daughter from the palace above the training grounds. She looked so majestic on that fine horse of hers, she raised form a little colt.

It reminded him of how when she was first learning to ride him, and she would fall off several times over, but be a big brave girl and get back up again.

Now she was riding like a champion, and she even was getting better at jumping over logs and barrels.

"Yes, your daughter certainly is a skilled rider, my Lord." Came a voice from behind.

"Oh, Xerxes…" said the Daimio. "Yes, she is very skilled in riding, and in other things too. Only… I wish she would just once stop considering the commoner's world and start planning for the future."

Xerxes let out a small chuckle. "Ah, My Lord… she is still but a young girl, and her heart thinks differently from her head." He said.

The Daimio knew the pressure on his daughter was becoming stressful, and in a way he was starting to wonder what it was that made the common folk special to her.

"Perhaps I shall allow her a soft ride through the town tomorrow with Takeru, and give her a taste of what life outside the palace is like."

"Oh, with all do respect My Lord, I highly advise against that." Said Xerxes. "you see, My Lord, the commoner's world is a place of lower class people, and ruffians, and no place for a lady like your daughter."

"Maybe so…" the Daimio said, "But perhaps it should be a least a golden chance for her to see all that awaits for her to inherit as queen." Xerxes sighed and tried to advise against the idea again, but…

"Enough, Xerxes!" The Daimio snapped. "My daughter has every right to know about the world outside that will soon be hers , and should you do anything to upset that, I will make it so you will have no one to advise but yourself!" and he strode off.

Xerxes' face turned into a scowl, and he marched off to his chamber. "Gaiden… GAIDEN!" he roared.

Gaiden nearly tripped over his feet as he entered. "Yes, Master."

"It's time we heated things up a little in the village." Replied Xerxes as he took out a drawn map of the land of Wasasshi.

Gaiden was to give Captain Takeru a phony assignment, and so that he would not attend The Princess' pleasure ride tomorrow.

"Master, don't tell you yourself shall be her escort." Said Gaiden.

"Of course not fool, you shall."

"…I, Master?"

Xerxes nodded and said that Gaiden was to lead Hikari off course, and outside of the village to a place where she could pick wild flowers. "And there… You will KILL HER!"

Gaiden's heart skipped a beat. "K-k-kill her, a young Princess!" he cried. "Master you can't be serious!"

"SILENCE!" Shouted Xerxes as he pounded the table hard. He picked up a dagger and poised it in Gaidne's direction "You know what ill fate I can befall upon you if you disobey me, or fail!"

Xerxes' had permission from the Daimio that he could fire any of his servants when he wished to. However, he was unaware that Xerxes not only fired his servants, but took the out and killed them, but Gaiden knew of it.

"Y-y-yes… Master!" he said sounding really low. "I will not fail you." And he left do to his assignment.

Xerxes' started outside again. "Mmm… Sorry Lord Noronaga." He said under his breath. "But the best way to get rid of commoners is to get rid of those who believe in them."

"_Including your own child!"_


	4. The game is on

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hikari's horse Sanji was a perfect black horse she raised from a little baby colt, and made sure he had the best treatment a horse could get, and she could ride him like a pro.

_**(Yuck, I hate riders. I don't know why I just do.)**_

She jumped over four stacked logs before Captain Takeru called it quits for the day. He clapped his hands in applause. "Well done Princess, you ride majestically." He said.

Hikari pulled Sanji to a slow walk, and hopped off him. She gave him a small peck on his huge face. "That's my good boy."

As Takeru hopped down from his horse. "Excuse me Captain." Came a voice, it was Gaiden. "Forgive me for interrupting sir but--"

Takeru held up his hand. "I am spending a time with my Fiancée, and am in of no interest right now. This will have to wait." He simply said. "Oh, but Captain, I deliver this message from Lord Noronaga."

Takeru took the document from Gaiden, and did not like what it said.

It read that Takeru was to go out and scan the terrains of the land to ensure that there were no more signs of war heading towards the land. As a true warrior of the Lord, Takeru had no choice.

…

When he broke the bad news of this to his Fiancée "Oh… I see." Hikari said as she brushed Sanji's back.

"Princess, I know you are disappointed, but try to understand that I cannot disobey your Father's demands." Takeru said.

"And you say I must take my pleasure ride with Gaiden, is that correct?" She asked, Takeru nodded. "Very well… that will be all, Captain."

Takeru nodded grimly and left her in the stable. Unbeknownst to him that Xerxes was watching him from his chamber. "Hmm, mm, mm. Excellent!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Young Tailor had finished his work for the day, but whilst at the same time, had been going around the village asking for someone to help him with answers to his scroll, sadly not a soul could help him.

Once again at square one, the Young Tailor decided he was going to close up shop, and leave the village tomorrow and continue on his quest for answers… and even more than that.

As he walked along the village he saw a young woman outside of town being held at crossbow point by a bungler demanded her to handover all her money.

It was in vain that the young woman tried to explain to the cruel man that she was poor, and needed the money to feed her hungry children, but enraged, the man hit her hard across the face.

"Stop wasting time, and hand over the money."

The Young Tailor had to help that poor defenseless maiden, but he left all his weapons back at his shop, and all he had on him were his trusty scissors, but actually that was all he needed.

The young woman was just handing her small pouch of money to the thief, when the Tailor made his move and threw his scissors like a Kunai. The scissors knocked the crossbow out of the thief's hand and his only arrow went flying away.

"What!" the thief looked round to catch the Tailor karate chop him hard in the back and knocking him out cold.

The Young woman retrieved her pouch. "You saved me, young man." She said, "How can I ever repay you?"

The Tailor smiled. "I only wish I could do more; here." He said handing her two larger pouches of the gold he made in his work. Enough to feed the woman and her family for a long time.

"Keep your chin up." The young man said as he grabbed his scissors from the damaged crossbow. "One day, there will be a difference in this cruel world. You'll see." And he was off.

The woman felt a tear run down her cheek. "May God Bless that young man." She said under her breath.

As the Tailor returned to his shop that day, he changed his mind about leaving tomorrow. He was going to leave immediately.

This village could not provide him with the answers he sought, and it seemed that his life could be in danger for all the potential enemies he'd fought off.

His only regret, was that girl. The one he saved the night before. To him, she was rather beautiful, and it made him feel all warm inside knowing he was able to protect her.

Sadly, he had not seen her anywhere in the entire village, and did not even know her name. Ah well… that was the life of a wandering Tailor.

And so, that night, he gathered up all his weapons, and his cape and scroll, and set off into the night on his own white horse, Sakura.

No he didn't buy her from the village. He came riding into town on her from the very beginning, but told no one of how she came to be his.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Daimio had received word that Captain Takeru took off on his horse on a terrain scan… by order of he himself. "This cannot be…" said the Daimio, "I did not arrange of any terrain scan."

"I assure you my lord." Said Xerxes, "The Captain swore it had your handwriting, as well as your Royal signature."

The Daimio was really confused now. "And you are telling me, that my daughter shall be escorted on her pleasure ride tomorrow with you servant, Gaiden?"

Xerxes nodded. "He personally volunteered himself, My Lord. He said it would be a great honor to escort your daughter."

The Daimio was never one to intentionally break his promises, especially not to his own daughter. When he promised something, he kept it. So he agreed to let Gaiden escort Hikari while he ordered a search for Takeru to be returned to the palace.

"If anything were to happen to him out there… why then my daughter would have no one proper to marry, and our kingdom would be at an end."

"Oh, that it would, My Lord!" said Xerxes. _"And a good thing it would be too. To be gone, and then remade in MY image where only the rich and mighty exist!" _he thought silently to himself.

He excused himself and went back to his chamber. "Gaiden… everything is arranged." He said. "The rest is up to you now. You know what to do and No Hold ups!"

Gaiden looked up and nodded sadly. "Yes… Master. The Princess… will be dead some time tomorrow."

Xerxes nodded. "For your sake, she had better be!" he snapped and left.

Gaiden picked up his sharpened dagger and sheathed it in his belt. He really felt petrified at this, he wasn't sure he could go through with it.

In all his years he never had disobey his master's orders, only because he owed him his life. Rescuing him from the wilderness when he was abandoned as a baby.

But for all his life he had been beat up, and forced into horrifying situations that would either get himself killed for sure by his master, or possibly killed by the Daimio. Either way, he was a dead man walking.

Just once, he wished that things could go a different way. No fighting, No enemies. Just peace and tranquility, and prosperity for all.

Still, that was all just a dream. He didn't believe that there was a soul out there who wanted the same thing as he did.

So he had no choice but to take Hikari out tomorrow and murder her. "May God have mercy on me!"


	5. Run Princess!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Next morning, Gaiden took the Princess out on her pleasure ride as promised. Hikari insisted upon wearing the ragged old outfit to disguise herself so as not to draw attention to her being the Princess.

There was so much for her to inherit when she would become Queen. Once her father even took her to the top of the kingdom at sunrise and showed her that everything the light touched was their land.

"_One day my child, all this will be entrusted to you. I know that in my heart, you will learn to become a fine Queen, and make our world a better place."_

Hikari always believed her father in those days, but now she was feeling rather content and bored. She was destined to be Queen of Wassashi, but all for what?

Marrying Captain Takeru, so he could make all the choices, and she'd rarely be allowed outside anymore. There just had to be someway, or someone out there that could make things brighter for her.

Hikari then noticed that Gaiden was acting a little strange all morning ever since they had set off. "Gaiden, are you alright?" she asked.

Gaiden snapped up. "Oh… yes Princess, I am quite fine." But actually he wasn't feeling at all swell, knowing what he would have to do once Hikari began picking wild flowers.

They arrived at a clearing a few hills over the outsides of the village. Pretty flowers were everywhere, and Hikari was always one for picking. They dismounted their horses and Hikari got to her picking.

Pansies, lilies, daisies, and her favorites, the red rose. Soon she had picked a lovely bouquet and the scent of all those pretty flowers together was just breathtaking.

Gaiden then realized that while she was distracted now was the time to move in. He looked around to make certain no one was watching, and pulled out his dagger. Ever so slowly he moved forward with a blaze in his eyes.

Hikari then overheard the sound of chirping coming from the ground by a tree near the entrance to a deep dark wood. There was a little birdie who had fallen out from his nest.

"Oh, you poor thing." Hikari said as she helped the little guy up and gently placed him back in his nest with his mother and father. "Ah… there you are. All safe and sound."

The little bird chirped happily at the young lady as a sign of thanks, but then he began chirping wildly and gestured behind her.

Hikari looked around and saw Gaiden drawing back his arm ready to stab her. She screamed of fright and braced herself.

Gaiden tried to bring his arm down, but he just couldn't. He dropped his dagger and held himself in shame. "I can't… I can't do it!" he cried. He fell to his knees. "Oh, please Princess… I beg of forgiveness… Forgive me!"

Hikari breathed heavily at a sign of relief, "My word Gaiden… what would ever possess you to murder me?" she asked.

"Please, your highness… it was not I who wanted this… it was my Master, he wants you dead!"

Hikari's eyes widened, "Xerxes?" she asked. "But, why would--" she stopped when they suddenly heard the sound of angry growling coming from the woods.

Hikari slowly turned round and saw a whole pack of very angry and very hungry looking wolves. "Oh, my!" she cried while trembling with fear.

Gaiden couldn't let those beasts hurt her like this, but then he saw something. He silently picked up his dagger and waited for the right moment and tossed it at a vie on a tree which knocked some rocks down by the wolves.

"RUN PRINCESS! SAVE YOURSELF!" cried Gaiden.

Hikari leapt up and hopped up onto Sanji and took off like the wind, but in the wrong direction. Only one wolf stayed and faced Gaiden, and lost the fight after Gaiden killed it but the other five took off after Hikari.

Sanji galloped madly through the woods with the wolves slowly catching up. "Come on Sanji, Fatser!" cried Hikari.

Those wolves mad and hungry as ever chased on and on. Little did any one of them know that they were being watched from up in the trees. A shadowy figure saw the whole thing happening and leapt down to follow them.

Hikari could see a light up ahead meaning she found the end of the forest, but the wolves were still chasing her, and worse, just as she got to the exit three more wolves popped right up in front of her and scared Sanji.

Hikari fell off his back, and Sanji got his reins all tagged up on a tree limb so he couldn't run away. "SANJI, NO!" Hikari screamed.

The wolves had her completely boxed in from all sides. Their teeth dripped with their hungry drool followed by their sickening growls. All Hikari could do was scream as a wolf jumped for her.

She braced for her death, but suddenly an arrow from nowhere shot right into the wolf's side. He howled in pain and keeled over.

The other wolves and Hikari looked up from where the arrow had come from, and the shadowy figure leapt down from the treetops holding his bow.

Hikari couldn't believe her eyes, this was the same young man who saved her the night before. "Alright wolves… time for the main course!" he said as he put down his bow and quiver, and withdrew his katana.

The wolves growled at him and the battle was on.

Hikari watched the young man take all the wolves by himself. Any other man would've been killed in an instant, but this young kept dodging their claws and fangs and ended up killing two more wolves before the rest of them ran off.

"There's plenty more where that came from should you ever come back!" the young man called, but then he gasped and held his arm where a small bite mark was.

Hikari untied Sanji from the tree, and walked over to the young man. "You're hurt!" she cried. "Are you alright?"

The young man stood and sheathed his sword. "I've had worse injures before." The young man said. "Ow…"

Hikari wasn't taking any chances. "No… come with me, I can help you." She said politely and lead him and Sanji out from the woods.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Gaiden was facing huge charges back at the palace when Lord Noronaga heard that his daughter was lost, or even… No, best not to think of it.

He was sentenced to one month hard labour in the farmers fields. He would have been put to death had his Master not shown up to soften the Daimio's anger.

"No more excuses, Xerxes." Cried the Daimio. "I want my daughter back, I want you to send all the men we have left to find her and bring her back here."

Xerxes bowed, "I assure you My Lord, the Princes will be home safe and sound before--"

"Xerxes I don't wish to discuss it!" snapped the Daimio "Just Find her, or else!"

Xerxes bowed again and left. He was very angry at Gaiden for not completing his job, but in a way he presented him with a singular opportunity. For this, he would spare Gaiden his life… this time.

"Poor, Princess… Oh she is in for it deeply now. Hmm, mm ,mm!"


	6. Daisuke: The wandering Tailor

**CHAPTER SIX**

Hikari ripped off a small piece from her raggedy skirt, and bandaged the wound on the young man's arm. "There… is that better?" she asked.

The young man folded his hand and bowed. "I give you thanks woman." He said, "Really, you had no need to go to such lengths, but thank you."

She stood up. "My name Hikari, and this is Sanji." She said as she gestured to her horse.

The young man took a good look at this beautiful young lady. "Oh course, now I remember you." He said. "You are the one I saved on my first night in Wasasshi."

Hikari took it by the words first night that he was not from Wassashi at all. "I wanted to tell you thanks, but you had left before I got the chance." She said. "But to be honest, I have never seen anyone do battle the way you have, tell me, are you a nobleman."

The young man turned the other way. "I am not at liberty to reveal my true nature." He said as he took a few steps up, but turned and smiled. "But since you have entrusted me with your identity, the least I may do is entrust you with mine…"

"I am called, Daisuke, and I am merely just a poor wandering Tailor." He said showing her his trusty scissors.

Hikari got to her feet and curtseyed. "It's a pleasure to finally know you, Daisuke, but I really must be returning home now." she said, but suddenly she realized she had been running from the wolves for so long, and now were so far away from the woods…

"Is something the matter, Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari looked one way, and then another. Every road seemed unfamiliar to her. "No…" she said softly while holding her throat. "I… I'm lost!"

Daisuke didn't like those words. "Hikari…" he said. "Are you certain you cannot find your way back?"

Hikari turned and nodded. "Please, Daisuke… can't you help me find my way back?" she asked, but Daisuke shook his head sadly and said that he only spent a single day in Wassashi and had no time to memorize the area.

Hikari looked as though she would cry. Daisuke calmed her. "Fear not, if you stay with me, perhaps your home village will turn up." He said.

"Do you really think so?"

Daisuke nodded. "Believe me, I know how to survive in the wilderness because I grew up in it." He replied, and he began to tell her a story.

_According to eye witnesses… Daisuke was orphaned at birth when the village where he was born was attacked by invaders and everyone was slaughtered._

_A Brave messenger succeeded in carrying the baby off with him into the night, away from the village, but in the depths of the dark woods the messenger was bitten by a venomous snake and had died._

_Baby Daisuke was very lucky that his cries reached the ears of a nearby Blacksmith and his wife a Tailor, who were walking through the forest._

_The wife took one look at the crying child and walked over and scooped him up. "Oh you poor thing." Her voice calmed the child down._

_The Blacksmith took a deep look at this baby boy. "Oh, this poor young one must have been abandoned." He said, but his wife was so happy they had found this baby, not just to save him._

"_For so many years, we have prayed to the gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps our prayers have been answered."_

_There was also a small scroll and a name plate attached to it, showing that his name was Daisuke, and the key to where he had come from was in the scroll._

Daisuke picked up the scroll from his belt. "This scroll is the one thing that can help me find answers to my past, and where I came from."

Hikari thought that story was very sad. "But then why do you still wander if you have the key to your past?" she asked.

Daisuke knew she was going to ask him that, and let the scroll fall open. Hikari gazed at the strange text. It was not Japanese, nor symbols she could recognize. "I have never seen writing like this." She said.

"Precisely…" said Daisuke. "This scroll may be the key to my past, but I cannot decipher it's writing, and therefore cannot know my answers." He carried on…

_No one in the village where Daisuke was raised ever saw the scrolls text before, not even the wise men. Apparently it was going to be a secret text that was intended to be made into a new way of writing._

_Unfortunately, this meant that only the people of Daisuke's birth place could decipher the text, but he was all that was left. The entire village was attacked by ruthless warriors who despised the common folk and all who supported them._

_Daisuke made it his life long ambition to find the one responsible for the destruction of his village and the death of his parents, and exact his revenge._

_For most of his child hood, Daisuke lived with his foster family, where his foster mother taught him about being a Tailor._

_His foster father also taught him how to make things like the blacksmith he was. Daisuke practiced at both arts everyday, and eventually he got the hang of it._

_By age seven, he produced an outfit similar to the one he wore today, and he even made himself a thick chain that could be used with either a Grappling hook, kunai, or anything he was able to attach to it's end. His foster parents were very proud._

_So proud, that his mother handed down to him her scissors, and his father gave to him his favorite red cape he promised would bring him luck in the future._

_But then, one night… everything went bad. _

_The same warriors who were said to be the ones who slaughtered Dasiuke's village came to destroy the village he was in now. _

_They were not prepared as they were a peaceful village of scalars and artists, who had no need for armies and to do battle for generations. So they were utterly defenseless and the village began to fall._

_Daisuke's foster mother had died, and his father escaped with him into the night, but to save Daisuke from the chasing soldiers he jumped of their white horse, Sakura, and fought in their way to let Daisuke escape._

_The he was gone, and Daisuke was alone… AGAIN!_

Daisuke got up and whistled loudly. The white horse he had spoke of in his tale trotted up to him. "My foster father gave his life to protect me, and now I am also determined to avenge him."

_Daisuke however knew that the outside world was lurking with many dangers, that he alone would have to face. So he trained himself to fight, and before long he became as powerful and tricky as a regular Ninja._

_This proved to be quite helpful to him in the wilderness, because he was able to hunt down wild animals and eat them for food._

_Whenever he and Sakura came across a town he took a simple job as a Tailor and every once in awhile, he'd fight off thieves and brutes with his skills. _

_As he grew older, some of his fights ended him up gaining new weapons to increase his stamina. Until he had all he possessed today._

_However, as he was also in search of anyone with the hopes for reading his scroll, as long as it remained un-deciphered, his answers of the past would continue to elude him._

_So ever now and then, Daisuke would move on from town to town, being a Taylor and an occasional savor. _

_And he did not plan to stop, until he had gotten his answers or his vengeance were completed and his people were avenged._


	7. Courage, and honor!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hikari thought that story was both sad and exciting at the same time. A Poor young man with almost no fought of his own, struggling to survive and to find what he seeks.

"I think that is enough about myself." Daisuke said, "Tell me Hikari, what is your life like in Wassashi?"

Hikari thought he might ask her that question, but she wished he hadn't. She had just been told a story from a wild adventurer, and what type of story did she have to return it with.

That she was the daughter of a Daimio, destined to become queen, and marry by the next full moon, and live a life that to her was the most boring thing she could wish for.. She just couldn't say it.

But before she opened her mouth to say anything, Daisuke just smiled at her. "I see… you do not wish to tell me of your life because of some secrets that may affect you." He said. "I get that from many people, and I see no harm in it."

All he seemed to do was stare at her, Hikari almost blushed. "Uh… yes… well… shouldn't we be on our way by now?" she asked.

Daisuke snapped out of his gaze. "Oh, yes. Of course" he said. "Unfortunately to start you off on your way home, we'd never make it like this."

The land of Wassashi was too far away for them to make a long journey, and with only three dead wolves to give them food, and no directions, their only option was to find the nearest land and work it up there.

Daisuke knew of one place where he worked some time ago. A Village called _Kohaku_, due north. It would take them some time until tomorrow afternoon to reach. So the mounted their horses, and took off.

"Just be careful around these parts." Daisuke said to her.

Hikari secretly thought. _"Careful is correct… If I don't watch it, I may start to grow fond of this man."_

…

Unbeknownst to them both that not too far away. Another lost warrior was in the woods eating eatable roots and berries he had found. Captain Takeru.

He was merely taking a rest break from his terrain scans for the Daimio. Both he and his horse, Kagura were weary.

All that was on Takeru's mind was his beloved Princess awaiting him at home in the land. Soon he would return and they would be wed.

Suddenly he looked down by the trail he and Kagura had been strolling on, and saw more horse tracks alongside their own.

"Strange…" Takeru said to no one in particular. "What would a horse be doing galloping around in this part of the woods?"

He looked more carefully at the footprints, and then something familiar about them entered his mind. "No."

**_The Next morning_**…

The second in command of the army returned to Wassashi palace to deliver his report to Lord Noronaga. "Well…" he asked, "Any sign of them?"

The solider shook his head. "I regret to say no, My Lord." He said. "We searched everywhere. We found no trace of your daughter, or Captain Takeru."

The Daimio ordered the soldiers to expand the search and not to return until his Daughter was safe at home, and her fiancée as well.

He slumped onto his cushion throne and sipped some Sakei. "What have I done to deserve this?" he asked sadly. "All I want is for my Daughter to be returned, and frankly I am doubting I shall ever see here again."

Xerxes sipped some Sakei of his own. "Fear not My lord, with all the men you've sent out, your daughter is as good as found." He said.

The Daimio looked up from his cup. "And what makes you so sure she is still alive and well?" he said Angrily. "For all we know she could be lying dead at the mercy of a wolf tribe."

"_One can always hope!" _Xerxes thought silently. "My lord, I've seen weaker soldiers retrieve a single lost dog before. Finding you daughter shall be no difficult."

The Daimio stood, "Just hope I do not make you eat those words, should my daughter come home dead." And he left.

Xerxes' face curled into a angry sneer as he crushed his cup. "And I can eat you up, Dead or alive." He said under his breath.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Sakura the horse shook herself awake from her pleasant night's sleep. She slowly walked over to where he master lay a snooze on the soft grass under the shad of an apple tree, and gently tapped his side with her nose.

Daisuke gently awoke. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked, "What is it, girl? Is it time to leave already, but it is still early."

Then he noticed Sakura was merely gnawing a the long green damp grass beside him. "Oh I see… it's time to eat." Replied Daisuke, and he felt his stomach rumble. "Alright then…"

Hikari gently awoke to the sound of a small bonfire crackling and the smell of roasting meat. She opened her eyes to see Daisuke had prepared one of the wolves he had killed for their breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Daisuke said. "I hope you like wolf meat, it tastes like wild boar." He said offering her a small piece.

Hikari wasn't sure. To be honest she'd much rather have an apple off the tree they had slept under last night, she never even tried wolf meat before.

Wait a moment… what was she truly thinking. She had always spent time think of commoner's, and what they were like. This was her chance to actually experience the real thing.

She accepted the meat and took a little nibble. It was a little hot, but rather tasty and succulent. "Oh, my… this is terrific." She said.

Daisuke smiled. "I'm very glad you like it."

As the finished their breakfast Hikari asked Daisuke, even if he lives to get his revenge, and find the answers of his past, then what would he do?

Daisuke had never ever in all his years on the run been asked that, and he never really thought of it before. For one thing he wouldn't really be going home, there was no home for his to go back to.

After his birth-town and his home land were attacked, the remains had been completely demolished and then disappeared like ghosts. There was nothing left for him to return to. "Worse… there is no one whom… I… can--" He trailed off.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Hikari.

Daisuke slumped down, and then stood with his back facing her. "Hikari…" he said. "We have only know each other for a short time, and I feel I can trust you as my friend as we travel… but--"

"Well… a weary warrior like me needs more than just a home, a horse and money." He threw his fist up in the air with a serious yet depressing angered face. "I need to find my wife, Hikari! I don't know how much longer I can stand to be alone!"

"Daisuke." She said sounding heart-struck at how serious he sounded, forgetting he had been on his own for most of his life. "Then why do you not just settle down somewhere?"

Daisuke turned and faced her. "No… I can't." he said. "Not as long as feel the pain over both villages and all the people I have lost!"

He withdrew his sword and his cape began fluttering in the soft breeze.

"In the memory of all that I have lost, I continue to struggle forth with all I have… and I will not rest until I have found the secrets of my past, as well as make the one with a evil conscience who did this to me pay with his blood."

"I care not if it is the last thing I ever do in this lifetime. I swear, in the memory of all dear to me… REVENGE SHALL BE MINE!"

Hikari couldn't help but feel flattered at how determined this young man was, and the courage and honor he just exposed to her.

Could it be… was she actually… Nah… maybe not.


	8. The land of Kohaku

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

As Daisuke loaded the remains of their campsite up, he saw Hikari trying to reach for some apples off the tree, only she was too short to make it.

"Here, let me help you." He said Kindly and gave her a boost up so she was able to grab four apples for them and the horses.

He gently let her down. "Thank you…" she said. "You are still a very kind man Daisuke." She turned to feed Sanji his apple, but Daisuke just stood there gazing at the two she gave him.

Not many like her ever gave him such a compliment on his kindness. Daisuke wasn't sure if he wanted to admit this, but Hikari was a very interesting girl to him, not like any of the others he met in his travels.

Ah well… she saw him as a good friend, and that was worth enough for him… Or was it really?

Suddenly, a wild arrow came from out of nowhere and pinned Hikari's raggedy old robe to the tree, followed by the sound of voices and foot steps running towards them.

They looked up and saw a group of armed men coming right for them with spears and small swords. "AMBUSH!" cried Hikari. Daisuke withdrew his Katana and rushed into battle.

He knocked one warrior's blade away and tornado kicked three more down at once. "TRIPPLE PLAY!"

Hikari struggled and struggled to pull the arrow out to release her, but then she saw two more men running towards her, but Daisuke couldn't reach her in time, but he wouldn't have too.

"SAKURA… GO!" Daisuke cried, and his horses cried angrily and moved forward and bumped the two men sending them rolling down the hill. Daisuke trained her to help him in times of battle.

No wonder she was called his trusty companion.

Hikari finally snapped the arrow off and just as a man was trying to ambush Sanji. She grabbed his shoulders, sup him round, and really bashed his nose good.

"Pardon me!" Daisuke called as he ran around another fighter while wrapping him in his chain. With a heck of a yank he tugged the chain off sending the fighter into a spinning cyclone and crashing into two more of his men.

Hikari stayed with Sanji to protect her horse from the invaders, and Sakura kept watch and kicked more men out of the way.

Just then an archer with long purple hair dangling out from her cloth mask stood and aimed another arrow right towards Hikari.

This time, Daisuke saw it. "Oh, no you don't!" he said. He pulled out his scissors and pitched them straight at the archer which snapped her bow in two. The woman confused at where those scissors came from looked up.

Daisuke waved his finger at her with the "No, no, no!" sign, and then he went back to fending off the men, but then the archer stood up and shouted. "STOP!"

All the fighters stopped fighting and those who were knocked out awoke. Daisuke stood down but then recognized that voice. "What… can it be?" he asked. Hikari wondered what he meant by that.

The Archer woman approached Daisuke handing him back his scissors. Then she reached up and pulled off her ninja mask. "Long time, no see Daisuke." She said with a smile.

Daisuke felt a smile come to his face too. "Miyako **_(AKA: Yolei)_**… is it really you?" he asked. He obviously knew this woman from some time ago.

Miyako told her men it was alright, Daisuke was no enemy. "We thought you were thieves stealing apples from my tree." She said.

Hikari stepped out from behind the horses. "Uh… Daisuke?" she called. Daisuke told her there was no danger.

"Miykao… this is Hikari, she was being attacked in the Dark forest, so I helped her out." He said. The women bowed their heads to each other.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintance, and I apologize if we alarmed you." She said.

Hikari accepted the apology in a very mannered way. Daisuke told Hikari that Miyako was an old friend of his from Kohaku, which was not very far away now. Miyako and her men agreed to help escort them to their village.

**_A while later_**…

There it was up ahead… the land of Kokaku. It really looked like a beautiful place to Hikari's land in Wassashi.

Friendly faces everywhere, no poor people in the streets, there also didn't seem to be any super rich people at all.

Miyako that their land was composed of commoners who didn't believe in the rich or the superior. So everyone in the land shared their gold and savings with everyone so everyone always had the same amount.

No one was richer or poor than anyone in the entire village, and anyone who did not abide by their laws were banished forever.

"I worked here as a Tailor for a longer period of time than any other place." Said Daisuke. "This village, though they cannot answer my scroll's text, they are the nicest people I'd ever want to meet."

Hikari never knew commoners could have it in them, willing to share their supports and beliefs with each other. They actually seemed friendlier than the people in Wassashi.

The fighting men returned to their homes, and Miyako led the travelers and their horses to her house. Daisuke hopped down from Sakura when he recognized another familiar face coming from the house.

"Kenshin." **_(AKA: Ken)_**

"Daisuke…" the man said and extended a welcoming hand to him. "Welcome back old friend."

Kenshin and Miyako met Daisuke a long time ago when he worked as a Tailor for their town. A very kind young man always lending help to those in need. His fighter skills even proved useful in chasing away all the thieves.

Kenshin and Miayko were now happily married and ran a small business together selling fruits and vegetable form the fields to the town. The apple tree just outside the village was a special gift presented to them the night of their marriage.

Hikari thought that was ever so romantic and kind. Kenshin even grew a fast friendship with Hikari as his wife did.

"Come you two…" he said. "You must be weary after all your travels. Come, you can bath in our hot baths, and we shall fix you both a lovely dinner."

"Thank you, Kenshin… you are very kind." Said Hikari. Yolei even offered to give their horses a good grooming and feast… while she in her spare time repaired her bow.

Hikari was given a private place to change into the white bathing robes she was given. She really was starting to grow fonder and fonder of the world of Commoners. In a way she was even starting to feel like one herself.

But once she removed her ragged clothing her pink Princess robes were revealed. She couldn't let anyone see them and find out that she was a Princess on the run.

If word like that got out, that she was hanging around simple folk, for all she knew there could be great trouble lurking about, and worst…

Daisuke… and his friends, who she was starting to feel kindness and a strong bond with, would be framed of crimes never committed. So she quickly hid her robes out of sight so no one could find them.

Then was off to enjoy a well earned bath.


	9. Is that love in her eyes?

**CHAPTER NINE**

The Next day…

Daisuke found that the old Tailor's hut was just as how he left it before setting off on another journey, and was already well into work helping those in need.

Hikari was given one of Miyako's old robes that didn't quite fit her anymore, once Daisuke sewed and mended it up. A simple light red robe with pink highlights.

Her old Raggedy skirt was sent off to the town's washer. His name was Iori **_(AKA: Cody) _**He was a very nice young man, but a little sensitive type who lived with his Grandfather after the death of his parents.

He also had a close friendship with Daisuke, because as rough and short tempered as Iroi was, whenever it came to using sharp weapons such as Swords, arrows, things like that, he really was afraid.

So his Grandfather taught him Kendo, which to him was a lot safer than any other weapon fighting he could think of.

Only, Iori's grandfather was getting old. He could still fight like a regular man of martial arts, but it took his injuries longer to heal than young people.

It was at that time that Miyako tried to calm the young lad and teach him Archery. This way, if thieves kept coming, or if a wild dangerous animal was near, Iori could defend himself.

Eventually they strengthened his nerves to actually pick up a bow and arm it. Only now he was as shaky as ever, as if he were afraid of his own shadow because he never knew if trouble was getting close.

He peeked outside of his hut a little shaky as he was readying to dump the waste water from all his washing. Suddenly, a soft crack from behind startled him. He dropped his bucket, spun round with and arrow ready.

"Easy, Iori… it's only me."

He put down his bow and breathed heavily. "Oh, Daisuke… I could've killed you." He said sounding a fright.

"Not aiming like that you couldn't." said Daisuke. "Here's a thing I taught Miyako; Keep Both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see twice as well."

Iori's Grandfather walked out of the hut. "Ah… Daisuke." He said, "We meet again."

Daisuke bowed to him, "Orca… it's wonderful to see you again too." He said. "I just came by to see if Hikari's skirt was ready."

It was ready. Iori and Orca were able to get it cleaned up so instead of being filthy and ragged it was now just plain brown, but it still had a few rips and tears that Daisuke would have to mend himself.

"Where is the young lass, if I may ask?" asked Orca.

"Oh… Miykao's taken her fruit picking in the fields." Answered Daisuke.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Miykao's wagon wasn't even halfway full yet full yet of Bushels and baskets yet, but Hikari was rather enjoying herself. She never once in her life picked her own fruit before.

But what had her really struck was that, her fields were about half the size of her father's palace in Wassashi, and she was picking the all fruit for the village… Alone.

"I don't understand it… it must be very hard work for just one person to do an entire field." She said.

"Oh, I don't plan to do the entire field." Said Miyako. "There's just too many of them for one person to pick, so I only gather enough to feed the entire village."

"Sometimes, Kenshin helps me, if he's not out hunting for wild animals for our feasts, but I'd have to hire servants to help me in these fields."

"So… why don't you?" asked Hikari.

Miyako told her that everyone in Wassashi had their own little thing to do, they didn't depend on that kind of help or service from anyone. Besides, some people don't enjoy doing chores at all, or they are just not strong for this kind of work yet.

So everyone agrees to let everyone go their own peaceful way in Kohaku. Everyone has at least one good deed of the day to do, and so they do it not for themselves.

A good deed that can help the town. She and Kenshin gathered food. Some gathered water, some people made things, and some entertained the children. The best thing of all, no one ever complained.

The land of Kohaku was supposedly the most peaceful place for anyone who was caring and simple enough to want to live, and most of it was thanks to Daisuke.

Not only did he drive all the thieves and people out of the village so they dare never return, he even taught everyone that just because they are different from you does not mean anything at all.

They are still humans, and they don't have to like or endure what you do. Everyone then decided to start sharing their profits, and lands with all their fellow villagers, and before long…

The once who were poor, now had well paying jobs and enough gold to last them a lifetime.

The once who were homeless, now had a good comforting homes and shelter.

The once who were starving to death, were now properly fed. They would never again go hungry.

Those who were natural enemies were now the best of friends. Never again would they see things too differently.

"Sadly, the only thing Daisuke came to town for was to search for his true nature." Said Miyako. "that strange scroll he claims to hold the secrets of his birth life, but we could not read it for him… and so he had to leave."

The Villagers were sad when Daisuke had to leave, but that was the life of a wandering man searching for the truth. He had to move on, but he was always loved by them all.

Hikari began to think that if Daisuke was born into a Royal Family, he'd be quite a Daimio. Why, he could ensure world peace.

Ah… but what was she really thinking… he was just a lonely Tailor with no memory of who or what he was.

Still… he was not like any other man she ever knew, nor any she had ever seen. He was strong, brave, and also very kind to those less fortunate.

She saw him up and over the hills from the field as he walked to help Kenshin with a heavy crate of animals he had caught.

"_Hmm… he's really different alright. Ruining his own happiness for the sakes of all others, and he has saved my life several times." _She thought to herself, _"So, why is it I can't stop thinking of him?"_

Then suddenly the puzzle was seeming complete.

"_Oh no… could it be?"_ she asked herself. _"No… no, no. This is not right… I'm a Princess. I can't fall in love with a commoner! _

"_Can't I?" _

She didn't know, but quite frankly… she didn't care. Miyako could also see the look in her eyes, but decided not to let it out yet… these things took time.

**_Meanwhile, in Wassashi_**…

Xerxes was in his palace chamber watching his pet budgies in their cage when Gaiden came bursting through the door "Master… Master!" he cried.

He threw a document on his table. "We've located Captain Takeru. Apparently, he spotted footprints of Sanji, the Princess' horse, in the forest and is following them straight for the Land of Kohaku."

Xerxes despised that land of Kohaku. "The most peaceful place of all run by nothing but Commoners!" he growled. "Are you certain it is the Princess he is tracking."

Gaiden nodded. "But there is more, Master." He said. "There seems to be another set of unfamiliar horse tracks along side Sanji's… which can only mean if it is the Princess, she obviously is not alone."

This only made Xerxes' anger grow. "Gaiden… round up my men, you are to send them to Kohkau, and bring the Captain, and the Princess back." he said. "And also… the commoners in Kohaku, capture them as prisoners."

"Master…"

"You heard my orders… and if you cannot bring them alive… KILL THEM!"

Gaiden would have argued greatly if his master had not been holding that sharp knife in his hands. "And if you don't…!" he snapped.

Gaiden was out the door in an instant.

As Xerxes peeled himself and apple he said to himself. "Only a few more days, and we can bid farewell to this world of commoners."


	10. Soul mates? It could be

**CHAPTER TEN**

A few days had passed since Daisuke and Hikari made it to Kohaku, by this time they had about half the supplies they needed to make the trip to Wassashi.

As Daisuke sat there sharpening his sword, he was starting feel like he didn't want Hikari to go, he had grown quite fond of having her around as he did his travels was quite comforting.

She still refused to tell him or anyone what her life was like in Wassashi, but rather than try and coax it out of her, Daisuke decided if she didn't want to say, that was fine by him.

"Daisuke?" Hikari said as she came up to him. "Are you alright?"

He put down his sword, "I was just… thinking of how much better my life could have been." He said. "What it would have been like if I had a home and a family."

Hikari sat down on the rock by him. She couldn't really say she knew how he felt, because the truth was she had a home and way of life, and Daisuke had been on his own since childhood.

"Daisuke… I know I've asked this before, but where do plan to go, and what do you plan to do after you find what you seek?" she asked.

Daisuke looked at her. "Well… it's not as if I really have anywhere to go. I never really belonged anywhere before." He said. "True I feel loved and appreciated here… but, I just don't feel all complete, wherever I go."

"All complete?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke told her of a old thing his Foster Father told him once about how he saw life more than just a gift, it was a quest.

If a man felt so lonely in life, and wished for his life to be all complete, and all worth everything there is. All he would require was four special things…

_A House to shelter him…_

_A Horse to Bear him…_

_A Bag of Gold to Sustain him…_

_And A Wife to make it all Worthwhile…_

Only then with all four things in his possession, the man would truly be able to call himself human and his sadness would all leave him.

"Yeah… some story." Daisuke said, "But so far, all I have is a horse. I never had a real house to call my own, no gold that could last long enough, and no wife whom I could feel love with and share my life."

Well, that was something Hikari could understand. All she wanted was a caring loving husband who would see things for what they are and some things of what they can be.

But no… in only a few weeks more, they'd go back to Wassashi, where Hikari would have to return to the palace and marry Captain Takeru, if he was back in any case.

"Still…" Hikari said. "That doesn't mean we still can't enjoy what we have together."

"What?"

Hikari grabbed Daisuke by the arm. "Come on…"

…

Over the next week or so, Hikari showed Daisuke a lot of things she learned to do in her life, which she still refused to say was as the Princess of Wassashi.

She showed Daisuke how to make things, like weave baskets, pick flowers and make pretty bouquets. Daisuke never had the chance to do things like this before.

Daisuke even found time over the many days to teach Kari some of the things he learned. Like how to get food in the wild, how to fight off enemies, things like that.

It was even a little funny to see Hikari try to pick up a Katana but she just wasn't strong to even pick it up high enough, not unless Daisuke helped her of course.

He even helped her teach her horse, Sanji how to fight off enemies and be a s brave and strong as Sakura was.

Easily one of Hikari's favorite things that Daisuke taught her, was meditation. Sitting perfectly still with your eyes closed and not thinking at all, absolutely nothing.

It relaxed the body, cleared the mind of anxiety, and best of all you didn't have a care in the world. It was like being asleep and wide awake all at the same time.

Ti was even more relaxing to in the hot springs, but Hikari would need a little more practice on her tolerance to do what Daisuke did.

Meditating under waterfalls and just sitting there as the icy waters ran clean down your body making it almost too numb to even speak.

Still, Daisuke and Hikari really did look like they were growing to be close. Miyako even passed on word only to Iori and Kenshin about it.

"Hey… look." Whispered Kenshin. His wife and Iori peeked round the corner of the house, and saw Daisuke presenting Hikari with a single flower he picked just for her. Hikari even pecked Daisuke on the cheek, and he blushed.

"Looks as though Daisuke may have found a soul mate." Said Miyako.

Well, it did look good , but they hadn't quite considered going that far yet. Still They sat together on the hill top and watched the sun go down together.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Captain Takeru had finally made it to the land of Kohaku after weeks in the wilderness, and stopped off at the local tavern for a soft drink of water before conducting his search for the Princess.

"_There is no doubt in my mind… I know she is here." _He said in his thoughts. _"I shall find her and bring her back to her father."_

He was ready to swear that if anything had happened to her, the one responsible for whatever it may be would pay with his life.

Still… he had the feeling that someone, somewhere was plotting something dreadful. HE didn't know how his thoughts were soon to be proved right.

**_Meanwhile_**…

No more than Ten miles away from Kohaku, a base camp of soldiers from Wassashi were plotting their chorus on which area's in the town to search for the Princess or Captain Takeru.

Little did they know that some of their fellow members were actually Xerxes' men who ad come not actually to aid Lord Noranaga's men, but to kill them and then imprison all the commoners in Kohaku.

"Now… we don't want to miss a single shot, remember the Princess is somewhere in that town." the leader silently said. "But remember… if you can't capture any of the commoners. Kill them."

The other men agreed, and then got their act back together before the other soldiers could react to what they were saying.

With everything set, the attack would go on tomorrow evening.


	11. One man's love is another man's DEATH!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The next day…

Daisuke and Hikari finally had enough supplies to get them to Wassashi. They decided to set off tomorrow morning, and stay for one last night.

For you see… Daisuke planned to continue on his quest for his answers and vengeances after Hikari was returned to her home land. So he wouldn't be returning to Kohaku probably for a really long time.

Then again… that was the life of a wandering man. Ho, if only he could decipher the text on his scroll, perhaps he would be able to finally rest in peace and find someplace to settle down.

That night, Daisuke and Hikari decided to go out riding in the felids by the river away from the village by the woods.

**_Meanwhile in town_**…

Miyako, Iori, and Kenshin were planning a big farewell feast for Daisuke's departure tomorrow, and were preparing all his favorites.

Mostly of it, wild and delicious animals Kenshin had hunted down in the forest. Miyako was busy with the green stuff for Hikari.

Still, all of them would feel pretty sad in the morning to have their friend leave them again, and after such a short time too.

But easily what Miyako was thinking of, was how would Daisuke and Hikari take it after Daisuke brought her home and then left again. She could tell instantly by their behaviour over the past weeks that they were becoming really, really close.

So close, that who knew… maybe there would actually be something for them.

"Kenshin?" asked Miyako, "Would you please fetch another sheet from the guest bed chamber?"

Her husband nodded, and was off to the room where Hikari had been staying all this time. "Things will not be the same without having her around." He said softly to himself.

He grabbed a sheet from the massive pile, but before he turned to leave he saw something else in the pile, something Pink.

He pulled it out of the pile and it turned out to be a pink robe, with blue streaks, and a royal red silky cape. "Where did this come from?" he asked himself, but then he saw Japanese markings on the robe, that spelled out someone's name.

Kenshin dropped the robe in shock. "Oh… my goodness." He cried softly. "I had a feeling that girl was hiding something. This will break Daisuke's heart in two."

Suddenly he heard his wife's Mortified scream. "Miyako!" he cried and rushed out to see a horrible site. Half of their house was busted down, and his wife was taken hostage by soldiers.

"MIYAKO!"

The entire village was under attack by soldiers, about half the buildings were all on fire, and many of the villagers were taken prisoner.

Kenshin tried to rush the soldiers and free his wife, but then he was caught himself by two men who crept out to snatch him.

"KENSHIN!"

A lot of the men in the village did their best to fend off the invaders, including Iori's Grandfather, but to no avail, he was wounded and captured.

"Iori…" cried Orca, "You must warn Daisuke and Hikari!"

"Grandfather…" cried Iori. "I will not leave you." But as the soldiers began to surround him, Iori knew he had no choice. Thinking quickly he leapt out through the back way of the hut and diapered into he night.

"Never mind him…" said the Leader. "The Princess is not here, we will find her on the way out." And they continued and continued until all the Villagers were captured, and the beautiful village of Kohaku was burned to the ground.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Hikari and Daisuke were star gazing at the beautiful night sky. "It's all so magical." Hikari said. "The stars are so bright tonight, you can almost touch them."

Daisuke though the exact same thing. "Hikari… Look!" he said pointing up. There was a shooting-star drifting across the sky. "Make a wish Daisuke." Said Hikari.

"Alright…" replied Daisuke. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"Well… what did you wish for?" Hikari asked, and since Daisuke knew that this was one wish that he believe would never come true, decided to tell her…

"I wished… that I could live in the peace and harmony I long for."

"Oh… Daisuke."

Daisuke was really feeling sad about soon having to leave Kohaku in the morning, and leaving all the people who had learned to love so dearly.

But also, he would return to Wassashi and then leave Hikari there where she belonged. Just the thought that he may possibly never see her again was breaking him up.

What he didn't know was, Hikari was feeling the same way. She really looked up to Daisuke. He was kind, Brave, Strong, and graceful. She was beginning to argue less and less of what she was starting to feel.

As Daisuke helped her across the shallow, and quiet river, she tripped on a loose rock and fell into Daisuke's arms. "Whoa… be careful there." He said.

Hikari looked up, and Daisuke gazed down upon her. _"Her… her eyes!" _he said in his thoughts. _"They… are so… beautiful."_

A soft breeze began to pick up. Hikari's long hair and Daisuke's cape were fluttering gently in the breeze.

Hikari could feel her temperature rising as she gazed into Daisuke's eyes. _"Oh no… I can't do this." _She cried in her head. _"It's not proper for a Prin-- Oh… I don't care!" _

Daisuke looked tenderly at her, then finally gave in to the feelings that were building up in him, that he refused to admit for a long time. He slowly laid his hand upon her hair, and brought her closer to him, capturing her lips with his.

Hikari wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, letting all her feelings for him finally out in the open.

Iori came running over the hills like a frightened dog, but stopped at where Sanji, and Sakura were tied up when he saw Daisuke and Hikari in their embrace at the river up ahead. "Oh my…" he said under his breath.

But he wasn't the only one who saw them…

There… on the far side of the river, was Captain Takeru and his jaw dropped at what he saw. He recognized her anywhere. Princess Hikari, His fiancée, and heir to the Wassashi throne in tight and deliberate embrace with a… a… COMMONER!

A surge of anger and jealousy surged through his body. "That… Bastard!" he growled. He screamed like a banshee as he charged towards them.

Hikari and Daisuke gasped at that sound and broke away from each other just as Takeru whammed hard into Daisuke, tackling him to the ground and waging a hard fight on him.

"Takeru! NO!" she cried.

Takeru tried to hack off Daisuke's head wit his battle axe, but Daisuke managed to evade his head out of the way. All he had on him was his Chain, but that was enough.

Quickly, was able to whip out his chain and block Takeru's next blow. Then as tricky as a Ninja, he kicked him hard in the gut and sent him slamming into a tree.

Infuriated, Takeru pulled out his dagger, and engaged a fierce strength battle with Daisuke trying to slit his throat.

"Takeru…!"

Iori had to do something and quick. Luckily for him the rest of Daisuke's weapons were loaded on Sakura's back, but all he could grab in time was the bow and a single arrow.

The two men were rolling about on the ground in their fight. Takeru did manage to pin Daisuke down, but Daisuke just kept pushing him back to keep the dagger away from his neck.

"Leave him alone!" cried Hikari as she jumped on Takeru trying to pull him away, But Takeru just pushed her back. "Keep out of this, Princess!" he snarled.

Daisuke's eyes widened. _"Princess!"_ but still focused on keeping this crazy man from hurting him.

Iori finally ran into a spot giving him a perfect view of the crazy man, and armed the arrow ready to fire. All he had to do was fix his aim.

Takeru growled and moaned hard as he got his dagger only inches away from Daisuke's neck. "Takeru… Stop!" cried Hikari and helped Daisuke push TK upward.

Now his chest was completely exposed to Iori's view. He pulled the arrow back as far as it would go in the bow, and remembered. "Both eyes open!" and FIRED!

WHAMM… right through the heart! "AGH!"

Hikari gasped in horror as Takeru dropped his dagger and his body fell backwards with a hard splash into the river, and his blood oozed everywhere.

Daisuke got to his feet. "Iori!"

Hikari felt Takeru's body all over, it was as cold as ice, and he wasn't moving or breathing at all. "Is… he?"

Hikari shakily turned round and gazed hard at him. "You… Killed him!" she cried. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Iori dropped the bow. "I… I did!" he said looking down at his hands unable to believe what he had done.

Daisuke however was even more shock, but not at Iori. He gazed a hard long look at Hikari. "…Princess?"

Just then, the soldiers who were marching the villagers of Kohaku away saw the commotion and grabbed Daisuke and Iori and threw them into the marching hostages, which also lead to the telling that Kohaku was destroyed.

Hikari felt…well… there was no word to describe how upset and awful she felt. Now Takeru was dead.

The last few soldiers came up to her and picked the body of their beloved Captain. "Don't worry Princess, you'll be home soon." One of them said.

Hikari sadly walked over back to Sanji, who also looked sad for her, but not as sad and frightened as Sakura.

Hikari gently stroked her mane and shot her a hopeful smile, but for what. Hikari mounted Sanji and held Sakura to ride close by her along with the tens of imprisoned villagers.

Daisuke did not dare look at her as he marched along. Hikari couldn't even demand that the soldiers release him and the villagers, because the orders came from Xerxes, and not her Father.

She was powerless to stop them unless she could speak to her father. She prayed t god though that things would not turn out for the worse!

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Yeah, I know... that Battle scene was pure Pocahontas._**

**_Well, I just couldn't think of anything else suitible for this kind of story. _**


	12. It's all my fault

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The cruel hearted soldiers made the Villagers march along right through the night. No rest stops, no water, nothing.

They reached Wassashi by midnight. The Villagers of the tow formed a perfect roadway leading to where Lord Noranaga stood waiting. His eyes filled with tears when Hikari dismounted Sanji and ran into his arms.

"Oh, My daughter." He cried. "I'm so glad you're safe."

But then he looked up and saw one of his men carrying the dead body of Takeru, his finest warrior. "Who did this?" He said in his deep voice.

The soldiers marched the Kohaku people along. "Your daughter was lost…" said the Newly appointed Captain as he forced Iori and Daisuke up front.

"Captain Takeru had found her, and, these outsiders attacked him. As well as the rest of their clan fought off in resisting arrest."

Hikari didn't like where this was heading.

Her Father took a step down and looked at them. "Is this true?" he asked. "You have all killed my bravest warrior, and resisted in arrest."

"Arrest for what?" Daisuke asked. "These people have done nothing."

The Daimio didn't know what to believe. "Take them all away to the Dungeon, until I decide their fate!" he said.

"But Father…" Hikari tried to defend the innocent villagers, but the guards wouldn't let her through. Tears poured down her cheek as the villagers were dragged away, and Daisuke only looked her with anger in his eyes.

From in the palace. "Hmm, mm, mm… Look at that, Gaiden!" said Xerxes. "Another village of Commoners ready to be wiped off the Earth." He picked up a document which was going to be the final phase of his plot.

"Once the Daimio sees this, he'll have no choice but execute them all, and while the guards are all distracted, my men will be ready."

He handed the document to Gaiden and ordered him to take it to the Daimio at once, but finally he saw that his master was going to far. "No!" he snapped.

"What?!"

"You heard me master… This scheme of yours is not only inhuman, it is downright monstrous." He said. "I'll have no further part of this."

Xerxes felt like he was going to burst too. "How dare you!" he spat. "You will straighten up and fly right, you will obey my orders! And when I tell you to--"

"Silence!" snapped Gaiden. "I don't care what you do to me, I'm through with the likes of you Xerxes. And once I tell this to the Daimio that you've been deceiving him all along--!!"

"Which you will not be doing." Xerxes said. "GAURDS!!" and his men came. "Take him to the Dungeon for treason and for high-preaching."

Gaiden struggled and growled. "You haven't won yet you Bastard, You will pay!!" his voice echoed on.

"_Humph… The foolish Daimio as you know it Gaiden, will soon be no more."_ He thought wickedly. "I guess I'll have to deliver this myself."

**_Meanwhile_**…

The dungeon, located behind the palace, was sure crowed with all villagers from Kohaku.

Miyako was sobbing softly of fear in her husband's arms. "Oh, Kenshin… I so afraid." She cried. "What are they going to do to us?"

This was one question Kenshin couldn't answer. "We'll know soon enough." He said as he held his shaking wife close.

Most of the other villagers were sitting and really feeling upset and outraged about this. They had never broken the law in their lives and their peaceful village was destroyed, and now this.

But none of them felt as horrible as Daisuke did. He smashed his fist hard against the solid wooden bars. "She was the Princess… Unbelievable!" he said under his breath. "Why did she not TELL ME!!"

"Daisuke?" Iori's Grandfather said, "Perhaps it was because she was afraid. Or Perhaps she wasn't aware that this would happen."

"I see no difference." Daisuke said. "I actually thought we had something for each other, I really cared for her, and the I find out that she and I come from two very different worlds and we can never be together."

"Uh, Daisuke…?" Iori said as he gestured behind him.

"All, I ever wanted was to find out who I really was, then exact revenge on those who did these awful deeds." Daisuke continued. "Now I'll never learn the truth, and it's all Because of Hikari."

"Daisuke?!" Kenshin cried.

"What is it?!" Daisuke said Annoyingly as he looked behind him, but then he gasped. Hikari was standing behind him the whole time on a requested visit to the dungeon.

And judging by the way her tears were falling, she heard everything. "Daisuke…" she cried. "What I did… I did because… I loved you."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Princess… I--"

"No." Hikari said. "You were right… It was my fault. I did this."

She turned to leave. "I am unworthy to ever be loved!" and she ran off crying.

"Hikari." Daisuke Said. He didn't know what he had just done, but he felt really bad about it. "I love you too… my Princess." He said under his breath. He fell to his knees and a single solitary tear fell out from his eye.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Daimio had received Xerxes' fake document of the Villagers.

It read:…

_The Villagers were a group of savage people, who wait for wandering people to pass by and hunt them down._

_They have been on the run for years ,and killed many innocent people. As well as destroyed countless villages._

The Daimio took the Document into thought, and decided for the best. "Tomorrow at sunrise, all the villagers will be put to death one at a time."

"A wise choice you have made, my Lord." Xerxes said.

But the Daimio was more worried of his daughter. She had been acting very strangely since she had been brought home. He took it to the fact that she was upset that Takeru was dead, but that didn't quite seem to be the whole deal.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Hikari had been sobbing in her room for what seemed like an endless when she heard what her father was planning to do.

Worse than that, he had been given false information about the peaceful people of Kohaku and how it was they who were the victims.

Plus, her father always usually took Xerxes' side when it came to making choices. Suddenly, she looked realized. "Xerxes!" it was a long shot, but perhaps… it was just possible.

He couldn't be trusted at all!

There was only person who could come up with that answer for certain. She had no time to waste, and was off to the dungeon.


	13. Hikari to the rescue

**CHAPTER THRITEEN**

Early in the morning, about an hour or two before dawn, and time for the execution, Hikari crept towards one of the other dungeons where Gaiden was begin held. All by himself.

He wasn't sentenced to death, but to Xerxes' demands, he may be sentenced to remain there for life for his actions towards his Master.

Hikari approached the guards. "I demand to have word with Xerxes' servant." She said, and the guards, not daring to defy the Princess, allowed her access.

Gaiden was chained to the wall, and he looked up. "Princess… what are you doing here." His said in an aggravated voice.

Hikari looked calmly at the young lad. "I've come to ask you…" she said. "What are Xerxes' true intentions?"

Gaiden looked up with his eyes widened. "Hah… to think I'd tell that to you." He snapped. "What makes you think that even if I told you, you'd be able to help matters!"

Hikari put her foot down, "Because… the one a truly love is about to be executed for a crime he did not commit." He said. "I know there is more to Xerxes' than meets the eye, and you'd know what it is!"

Gaiden growled angrily as he gritted his teeth. "You're smarter than you look." He said. "My master hates and despises the common folk, he wants nothing more than to have every one of them wiped of the face of the world!"

Hikari couldn't was shocked to hear every word that came from Gaiden's mouth as went on to say that his master was vicious man plotting against her father.

"There… you have the truth now, but what can you do about it?" he spat. "You're a Princess. You got everything you ever wanted just handed to you, while the rest of slaved over you rich people… No Get out of my sight you wretched brat!"

Hikari knew she had to move fast, so she dashed off to Xerxes' chamber. "Xerxes!" she snapped.

"Ah… Princess." The dark man said. "How may I be of service to you."

"Stop it… I know your sick plot now!" replied Hikari. "I can't believe you, my father's most trusted councilor… planning mutiny on the innocent!"

Xerxes didn't care if she knew, it made no difference to him. "Hmm, mm… Clever girl." He said. "Unfortunately Princess… nature has a certain order."

"I picture, an entire world where only the strong and mighty deserve to live. Which means every other type should be put to death like the filth that they are and create."

"Filth!" Hikari said. "The Commoners are no filth, I'd no, because I've seen their ways."

"Oh yes… their "Simple, less formal ways.?" He mocked on that. "Don't be a fool, Princess. In just a few more hours the common folk we've captured will be killed… and guess who else is next."

Hikari had very good idea. "You are insane! My father will have your head!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… Only if he will believe you, his daughter over his most trusted advisor. I doubt if he will even be in the mood to hear you out."

"Of course, there is a slight chance he will believe you, but by of course then I will have my men in position, and it will too late to do anything about it."

Hikari marched to the doorway. "We shall see!" she hissed.

"Hmm… what does she think she can do?" Xerxes said to himself. "The sun is already beginning to rise, time to put my plan into action. I am going to miss having had worked here I must say."

**_Later on_**…

Except for Gaiden who was still in the dungeon. All the prisoners were being march from their cell, through the shaken villagers in the town on their long journey to the execution site by the cliffs that over looked the sea just ahead of the Palace.

Daisuke never felt so upset in his life before. _"This is it."_ He thought, _"I figured that I would dead before my time. It will not be much longer now."_

He couldn't see Hikari anywhere, not even with her father up front. Well, a part of him was glad she wasn't there, not for all the mess she had caused… but that was his head, just his head thought that way.

But the rest of him, from head to toe was thinking the way of his heart. Even though she was a Princess, and he was a lowly commoner, and whether or not he lived or died; they could not be together… He… He loved her.

She was the only creature in the world that ever made him feel this way about the joys of romance, even if it was for a short while. He was glad he had a chance to experience it.

Finally they had arrived where a large stone lay in the ground, stained with the blood of previous victims who were executed. The Executioner pulled on his dark hood, and sharpened his sword so much that he cut his finger just by simply touching the blade.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Xerxes was enjoying this so much that he wished he had a nice big jug of Saki to celebrate. "Ah well, perhaps later on." He said. "Right now I have a date with victory."

He marched off to the fields where Gaiden's outdoor cell was. "You all know the plan?" he shouted.

"Yes, Sir." His men saluted, and when given the order they rode off along with Xerxes himself.

Gaiden pounded hard against the bars. "Curse you Xerxes!" he growled. "May your wretched soul rot for your actions!"

Suddenly he heard the sound of two other horses crying over the distance. "What… I thought everyone had gone." He said to himself.

The sound of the galloping got closer and closer, and Hikari came riding round the corner on Sanji, with Daisuke's horse Sakura beside her. "Princess?"

Hikari hopped down from Sanji, and grabbed Daisuke's katana off of Sakura. "Princess, what are you doing?" Gaiden asked.

Hikari could actually wield the sword a lot better now and hacked the ropes off the cell. "Gaiden… I may be a spoiled rotten brat." She said. "But at least I'm a very determined one."

"Will you help me save those innocent people, and rescue the man I love?" she said offering him the sword. Gaiden only needed one second to determine his answer and took the sword and bowed to his Princess.

"Come Princess… let us go thwart my soon to be Ex-Master!" he said with pride.

He and Hikari mounted the horses and took off at a blinding speed. "Faster Sanji, Faster!" cried Hikari. "I'll not let the man who showed me the joys of life be taken away from me!"

Because the soldiers were way ahead of them, Hikari knew of a short cut they could use, they had to jump the horses over a small cliff ledge.

Remembering Daisuke's lessons she made it over good, and so did Gaiden. Even though he had a fear of heights.

As the rode along, Gaiden noticed Daisuke's scroll that was on the front of the saddle, and he opened it up and took one look at the text… "Oh, my goodness…" he said silently. "I don't believe this."


	14. Commoners are the real heroes

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The prisoners were all forced into a huge group surrounded by the guards. One by one they would each be forced to the stone and would be beheaded.

Daisuke was the first to go as his punishment for taking the blame of Captain Takeru's death. "I have been chosen…" he said, "Farewell my friends, I will meet you in the after life."

Miyako couldn't bear to watch this, and buried her face in Kenshin's chest. He held his wife close and hushed her. Soon it would be all over… forever!

As Daisuke was marched up to the stone. Xerxes was standing atop the hills, unseen, and really enjoying himself too. "Hmm, mm ,mm… Last know, we'll see the first one go." He chuckled.

"_Once enough of them have been executed, me and my men shall move in a destroy whatever's left!" _he thought.

Daisuke was chained onto the stone so as not to struggle out, and the Daimio drew a red line across his neck. "For the horrid crime of Murder, you shall be executed here and now." he said angrily "May God have mercy on your soul."

He stepped away and let the executioner step up to the stone. "This is it…" Xerxes cheered under his breath. "Here it comes!!"

The Executioner gently placed the blade of the sword directly on the red line on Daisuke's neck… DREW HIS ARM BACK…!!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" a voiced cried out. Everyone looked up and saw Hikari and Gaiden ride up to the field and dismount the horses.

"Princess Hikari! And she's with Gaiden." Xerxes growled. And then he noticed what Gaiden was carrying "What… my true documents… No!!"

The Daimio stepped up. "What is all this?" he bellowed. "Daughter… why do you dare to interrupt and execution?"

"Father… I demand you let him and the others go!" she protested. Everyone gasped, and the Daimio looked infuriated. "What… did you just TELL OF ME!!!"

Gaiden stepped up to defend her. "Forgive her My Lord, but it's time you learned the awful truth." He said as he approached him. The guards blocked his way.

"I am warning you Gaiden!" he said. "You had better have a good explanation for this, or you shall also be executed!"

Gaiden showed him three Documents. "I assure you… if you read these, you will begin to see." He replied. The Daimio let him pass through and began reading.

Everyone waited anxiously, and then finally, Lord Noronaga slowly lifted his head over the document he was reading, with wide eyes and his breathing in shock.

The first one told him what Xerxes was really like. A vicious cruel heart murderer who cared nothing for those who were not rich and powerful, nor those who supported their ways of thinking.

And the second said that Xerxes' next Target was Wassashi, after he destroyed the villagers from the land of Kohaku. The most peaceful place that had not need for fighting.

"Xerxes… my most trusted councilor?!" he cried. "All this time he has been lying to me, and now I have nearly killed an innocent group of people…" tears began forming in his eyes, and he fell to his knees.

"Father." cried Hikari.

"I am ever so Ashamed." The Daimio cried, but then rekindled himself, and stood proudly. "RELEASE THEM ALL!!" he demanded.

The guards let go the villagers, and the Executioner chopped off the chains instead of Daisuke's head. He stood up proudly and smiled, "Thank you, Princess." He said.

Hikari's heart was going crazy, but as she and Daisuke were about to run into each other's arms, when suddenly another army of men came riding over the hills and had everyone outnumbered in strength and held hostage.

There at the top of the hill was the leader himself. "Xerxes… You Bile traitor!!" the Daimio growled. "Let her go this instant, I order you!!"

Xerxes just smirked. "I'm afraid you no longer control of what I can and cannot do. From now on… I call the shots around here!" He said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go, and commoners to kill." Said Xerxes.

He leapt down, and eyed everyone. "Let this be a warning to all you commoners. You are worthless spineless inferiors, who were put on this Earth to serve us, The rich!"

"You are dead wrong, Xerxes!" came a voice from behind. Xerxes turned to face Daisuke. "Would you kindly explain that again." He growled. "I thought you had informed me that I mistaken!"

Daisuke stepped up bravely. "… Commoners are NOT made to serve the rich!" he boasted.

This angered Xerxes'. He slowly paced forward towards Daisuke with his sword at the ready. But Daisuke just kept right on going.

"I have lived with and amongst commoners all my life, ever since I lost my true home and family, and yet I've seen these simple folk do many of great things!"

"They may not be as rich or powerful as you… but year after year they manage to sustain themselves and their loved ones, which would be even easier if you riches stopped to help us!"

"So… So who's' the weaker species? Commoner's don't owe the Rich… IT'S YOU WHO OWE US EVERYTHING WE GAVE AND HAVE SHOWN TO YOU!!!"

Xerxes stopped at the last few inches, when he heard everyone gasp and realize Daisuke was right. If it weren't for them Commoner's the rich people would be who they are or what they have today.

They invented money… they invented clothing… they invented fun, work and games. Everything in the world was invented by the first people on the Earth, and all of them were lowly commoners.

"We ARE, and CAN be a lot stronger and wiser than you say we can." Replied Daisuke, and he realized. "And you know it… don't you!"

He wound up his blade to strike at Daisuke, but Hikari had leapt into action and blocked the sword with Daisuke's katana. "Well… Princess." He said, but then he noticed his men were standing down and backing away in fear.

"What are you all doing?!" he thundered, but then he saw why. There outside of the ring were all the villagers from the land of Wassashi, Hikari and Gaiden urged to come along and help.

Now Xerxes and his men were completely outnumbered and boxed in and stared frightfully into the blazing eyes of the hundreds of armed commoners.

"You see, "Master"…" Gaiden said. "The commoners are strong… The Commoners are smart… and the rich don't boss us around!"

Hikari nodded, and handed Daisuke back his katana. Xerxes, knowing he was licked had escaped through an unguarded place in the ring. Daisuke and Hikari ran after him… leaving the crowds to rush into one of the biggest battles anyone would ever know again.


	15. A heroic, and happy ending

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The Soldiers tried with all their might, but for each and everyone there was, two commoners came and pushed them down like dominoes.

Miyako sure felt great to get all that rage out of her system. "Take THAT!!" she snapped as she gave a guard a good right fist in the kisser.

Iroi was glad to have his kendo lessons being put to good use. "Ingrates… Dummies… Fools!" he growled as he whacked them over.

About half the soldiers were down and out of it, and the rest of them ran for the hills. "Forget this… I quit!!"

They jumped and cheered for joy, and then Kenshin had an idea of how to help Daisuke force Xerxes into a trap. So off they all went.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Xerxes had made it back to the palace and loaded all his valuables onto a single horse. Finally, all that was left was his birds in their cage. "Come my darlings, mustn't forget you." He whispered, and off he rode.

Sadly, it seemed no mater where he went…

He rode North…. Commoners were blocking his way.

He rode south… they blocked him again.

The noosed was really tightening, until before long, everyone had forced him back to the cliff where his horse could no longer go further. He turned round, and there really was no place to go… except down by the crooked tree.

Daisuke and Hikari rode in on Sanji and Sakura. "It's the end of the line for you, Xerxes." Daisuke said. The others all forced angry looks on him.

Xerxes hopped down from the horse, and showed him the bag he was carrying. "I'll give you a choice." He said. "You can choose to wither get me… Or…!" he opened the bags revealing treasures stolen from the palace.

"My word…" cried the Daimio.

"Go fetch!" Xerxes said and tossed the bag high up into the air sending all the goods flying. The villagers all went nuts trying to catch the loot before it got lost.

"Do you really think I'd make it that easy you Worthless Rotten Ingrates!" Xerxes bellowed, and he began climbing down the tree only to stop when he realized. "Oh, no… not again!" he left the bird cage behind.

Daisuke quickly whipped off his cape. "Here, use this!" he called, and everyone began using it like a net to capture the remaining plummeting jewels and gold. Not a single piece was missing, thank goodness.

Gaiden also saw this his only chance to be the big hero and pushed a huge boulder rolling down the slope and right towards the tree.

Xerxes tried hard to reach for his birdcage, but he looked up and saw the rock… "YAAAAGGGGGH!!!" and then… CRASH!!! Right into the tree. Xerxes lost his grip and plummeted down towards the water.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" …SPLASH, and that was end of him.

Everyone looked on in shock to believe what just happened. "Wow… beaten by the common folk. How humiliating." Said Iori, and everyone shared a laugh that erupted into cheering.

**_That evening_**…

Lord Noranaga threw a big feast for everyone, and he even agreed to let Iori off the hook for killing Takeru, when it came out that he did what he did to save Daisuke.

In exchange for his horrid behaviour, he also granted the poor villagers of Kohaku new homes and land in Wassashi where they could start a brand new life.

Yes, everyone seemed to be rather happy… except for two. Daisuke and Hikari.

While it was true that Daisuke was off the hook. It still made no difference to him. Hikari was a Princess, and he was still a poor commoner. They could never be together. Not even after the many times that night Hikari pledged her love for the young man.

"Daisuke… I love you." She cried. "You can't just leave tomorrow, and never think of coming back."

Daisuke turned to look at her. "Princess…"

"And why must you be so formal with me." Hikari replied. "Can't you just call me by my regular name like you did before?"

Daisuke tried to make her understand. That he was still a wandering Tailor. True he now knew that it was really Xerxes' and his mean who took destroyed his home and everything... but…

He still didn't know who he was. His Vengeance was fulfilled, but he still needed to know who he was, and where did he come from?

Even if he already knew that, he'd still probably be just a commoner, and therefore be unable to marry her. "Parting like this will not be easy on me either." He said to her.

"What nonsense you speak of." Came a voice. They looked round and saw Hikari's father along with Gaiden come up to them.

The crowd went Silent as he raised his hands. "This is not just for the beginning of a new age for the people of Kohaku." He said. "It is for my Daughter and the man who shall be her husband."

Everyone looked confused. Especially Hikari and Daisuke. "But Father, Takeru is dead… how can I marry a man who is not amongst the living?"

The Daimio smiled. "Whoever said it was about that marriage I arranged for you?" he asked. "I really meant the young man standing by you now."

There was a soft rush of everyone exchanging thoughts. "Daisuke?"

"Him?"

"How?"

Lord Noronaga said that Daisuke had shown outstanding courage and bravery towards all commoners, and had opened his eyes, and the village's eyes to how great the simple folk really can be.

Daisuke felt all flattered, "But what did that have to do with me and the Princess being together?" he asked. "I mean… A Poor wandering commoner marrying a Rich and powerful Princess?"

The Daimio's smile got even wider, and he motioned for Gaiden to come forward. "Daisuke… you have no idea as to where you are from, or what you could have been. Do you?" he asked.

"No… I do not." He said.

Gaiden then held up Daisuke's scroll. "Well… I say it's time you learned." He said with confidence.

"My… my scroll. You mean to say you are able to read it?"

Gaiden nodded. "Xerxes forced me into long endless hours of studying, and languages was my best subject, even if they had not bee produced yet, their plans were revealed to me."

The text on the scroll were written in a newer invented forum of Hieroglyphic Japanese Markings. "And here's what it reads…" said Gaiden. Everyone looked leaned forward as he read the words…

_**(Picture it like the Masked Rider intro)**_

_In a Distant and, and embattled land called Edenoi…_

_A Newborn Prince named Daisuke, is handed to a messenger by His mother the Princess, and his father the consort, and his Grandfather, the King, and is whisked away from his village moments before it is completely obliterated by the advancing evil forces of Count Dregon, his Son Xerxes, and their army of soldiers._

_The final words of the King himself were…_

"_If anything should happen to my little grandson, I pray for someone who can read this scroll and give my little Daisuke the life he was meant to have."_

Daisuke was in total shock. If his Grandfather was a King, and his mother and father a Prince, and Princess, "Then that would mean that I am--"

Gaiden nodded. "The long lost Prince, of the land of Edenoi." He said. Hikari's eyes widened and her jaw dropped into a happy position. "So… you really are, Royalty."

Daisuke had tears forming in his eyes. He knew who he was, he knew where he came from, and his revenge was all complete. "Finally… after all these years." He cried. "It's over."

The Daimio began applauded along with Gaiden, then Daisuke's friends, and soon the whole village echoed with the sound of applause.

Hikari's father approved of this, even if Daisuke no longer had a village or throne to inherit. Royalty was still royalty, and that was good enough for him as well as Daisuke's actions.

Daisuke decided since everyone wanted it, he turned to Hikari, held her hands together, looked deeply into her eyes… "Prince Hikari of Wassashi…" he said. "Now that my destiny is fulfilled, I wish but of one last thing, and that is to find my wife."

Hikari smiled as her tears began to fall.

"Will you give your hand in marriage?"

Hikari jumped into his arms, "Of course I will." She cried happily, and they kissed deeply. The crowd went wild for the new happy couple.

In less than a week, they were married.

Daisuke had never before felt so happy. Now he had a happy home, with a new wife, good food, fine clothing, good living. Even a place as future emperor of the land. All the things he was really meant to have.

Gaiden was now promoted to royal advisor, and Iori, his Grandfather, Kenshin, and Myiako were all given places round the Palace to work and enjoy themselves.

Daisuke's horse Sakura was even given the finest grooming.

While over the few weeks, everyone pitched together and before long, not only was the Land of Wassashi now even bigger in the village, but it was now as peaceful as Kohaku once was.

No thieves, no poor people, no un-necessary battle in the streets. Just peace and calm for everyone, all thanks to Daisuke's wise words that Commoners and Rich people can live in the same world.

"Ah… I never have felt so pleased to have son quite like him." Said the Daimio. "Where is he anyways?"

"Oh, I believe he and the Princess went to the lookout, Sire." Said Kenshin. He and then Daimio smiled, for they had a good idea of what was going on.

**_Outside_**…

It was such a beautiful night. The Stars were shining and the air was calm and fresh. The crickets chirping, and the fireflies buzzing about, and with a perfect view of the village below, it was quite the romantic view.

But Hikari and her Prince were staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Like you well, palace life, my Prince?"

Daisuke gently creased her cheek. "Yes, My Princess, I lack for nothing." he said tenderly. "Especially of wonderful you are to me, and how much I will never stop loving you."

Hikari smiled, and wrapped her arms slowly round his neck and they embraced in a slow passionate kiss in the wonderful atmosphere surrounding them.

_**THE END**_

**_Authour's notes:_**

**_You know, I didn't thinkt his was too much of a bad fic. Sorry that I didn't any Digimon, but at least it was perfectly clear as to why I didn't._**

**_It's the middle ages, and according to the shows, the first Digimon were made in the early days of modern men. So there really weren't any Digimon in the middle ages... Although I could be wrong._**

**_Oh well, got more fics to make... See you all next time. Hee, hee, hee...!_**

**_(Flies away)_**

_If you try to turn around,_

_When you hear his magic sound_

_He's sure to disappear_

_But you know..._

_Yes you know..._

_Then you Know... Mykan is here._


End file.
